L'écho fou
by CrisanaFiction
Summary: Konan avait reculé son front du sien et l'avait contemplé, les yeux surpris. Voulait-il vraiment l'embrasser comme les grands ? Ses sanglots redoublèrent quand elle se souvint de cette pensée. Un petit son cristallin franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se remémorait la suite de cette demande.


**" Et l'espoir, malgré moi, s'est glissé dans mon coeur..."**

Jean Racine, _Phèdre._

Il était tard, il faisait froid, la nuit noire recouvrait toutes les ruelles de la petite ville d'Ame. Les lampadaires encrassés n'éclairaient plus rien, sauf les téméraires moustiques qui parvenaient à se poser sur leur halo de verre. Tout n'était qu'obscurité. Des petits bruissements venteux se faisaient entendre s'entre-mêlant aux branches des courageux arbres qui maintenaient leurs hauteurs. Quelques grésillements s'élevaient, provenant des télévisions encore allumées des habitants ainsi que quelques bribes de paroles qui s'enfuyaient de leur lèvres, s'échappant par les fenêtres entre-ouvertes. Quelques voitures vrombissaient, imperturbables. Ame était loin de la ville calme, platonique. Elle était bruyante, in-attrayante, et sentait fort. Dans les bas quartiers, les ruelles étaient bondées de clochards, pauvres gens rejetés de la société. Des bouteilles de verre et des canettes vides jonchaient les trottoirs. Les chewing-gums écrasés décoraient le bitume grisâtre tandis que les mégots de cigarettes ou tout autre types de fumettes apportaient au dit décor quelques touches de couleurs. Des sanglots s'entendaient, des plaintes, ou des excès de colère provenant de deux personnes se disputant une poubelle.

Cependant, chaque soir a sa chance, et ce soir-ci, était la leur. Dans toute cette scène ridicule et ce tableau de cochonneries il y avait cette femme. Elle était assise sur le seul banc propre de l'allée qui menait aux quartiers riches. Elle était magnifique, la tête relevée vers les étoiles présentes dans le ciel plombé. Sa peau blanche brillait sous l'astre lunaire alors que ses lèvres rosées étaient étirées dans un magnifique sourire enfantin. Habillée d'une simple jupe noire assortie au collant qu'elle portait, son haut se résumait à un col roulé blanc sans imperfections. Cette femme était sublime et ses cheveux d'un bleu nuit remarquable lui ajoutait une pointe d'originalité, de fantaisie. Un soupire sortit de sa bouche, ses yeux se fermèrent un instant. Elle profitait du petit vent qui passait sur son visage, titillant enfin chaque mèches de ses cheveux. Le temps passait, inépuisable, mais elle restait ainsi, négligemment posée sur son banc, à prendre un bain de fraîcheur.

《Konan ? l'appela-t-on.

\- Mhh ? marmonna l'appelée.

\- Il faut rentrer, maintenant. 》

Konan rabaissa sa tête et rouvrit les yeux, dévoilant de magnifiques iris bleutés tâchés de formes orangeâtes. La personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole arborait un visage neutre, deux orbes marrons, quelques piercings argentés et des cheveux roux dessinaient son physique. Un combat s'engagea entre les deux adultes qui ne se lâchaient pas d'une œillade. Konan ne voulait pas rentrer, elle attendait quelqu'un. A chaque fois elle se désistait pour obéir à Yahiko, le roux présent face à elle. Mais ce soir, c'était leur chance de se réunir, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser filer. La jeune femme fronça des sourcils et s'installa plus confortablement sur le banc.

《J'attends quelqu'un. annonça-t-elle sur un ton supérieur.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il ne viendra pas. soupira Yahiko. Allez, viens. dit-il en lui prenant la main pour la lever.

\- Non, non ! cria-t-elle en se détachant de sa prise. Je sais qu'il viendra, je le sais ! S'il te plais Yahiko, non ! insista-t-elle tandis qu'il la forçait à avancer. Je t'en supplie ! Attends encore un peu, juste un peu ! Quelques minutes par pitié... ! s'égosilla-t-elle en commençant à pleurer. 》

Yahiko s'arrêta, n'osant pas se tourner vers elle. Il détestait quand elle se mettait à lui casser les oreilles avec ses supplications. Elle se faisait trop souffrir. Son poing se serra tandis que ses lèvres formaient une grimace mécontente, agacée. Konan finirait par se détruire seule si ça continuait ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser, c'était inhumain, déloyale ! Et puis il l'adorait. Oui, il adorait voir son sourire, entendre ses rires, la contempler radieuse vivre la vie comme elle se présentait à elle. Il soupira et se tourna enfin vers la jeune femme. La ramenant contre son torse, le roux lui caressa doucement la tête avant d'en embrasser le haut. Plantant ses orbes dans les siennes, il lui offrit son premier sourire de la soirée.

《Ok, Konan, t'as gagné. Cinq minutes. Pas une de plus, pas une de moins. Dans cinq minutes pile, on rentre. abdiqua Yahiko avant de s'asseoir sur le banc.

\- Merci ! dit-elle sur un ton excité, avant de se placer à ses côtés. Tu crois qu'il sera habillé comment ? Hein ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Restes tranquille. répondit-il d'une voix à peine inaudible.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête. le réprimanda-t-elle dans une moue boudeuse. Moi, je le vois bien arriver en jean noir... avec une chemise blanche et une cravate accrochée à l'arrache. dit-elle en riant. Il aura un magnifique bouquet de fleurs en papiers de plusieurs couleurs qu'il va m'offrir. Tu te rends compte de ma chance, Yahiko ? Aaaah, je suis si pressée ! Si tu savais comme je l'aime ! Lui et moi c'est sûr, c'est pour la vie. s'emporta-t-elle, pétillante de joie. Ahaha ! Je suis sûre qu'il aura encore ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. C'est fou, hein ! J'ai beau lui dire qu'il n'en a pas besoin et qu'il a le regard le plus magnifique au monde, il ne me croit pas ! rit-elle. Je me souviens de la première fois où je l'ai vu, tu t'en rappelles, toi, Yahiko ? demanda-t-elle au roux en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Non.

\- Il était resplendissant. Il n'y avait pas plus sublime que lui. dit-elle d'une voix éprise de son souvenir. 》

Le visage de Konan passa de la joie au calme complet avant de se déchirer en larmes, sanglots et plaintes. Elle avait craqué, encore. Yahiko la garda contre lui en fermant les yeux. La pauvre, elle ne s'en remettait pas, elle ne s'en remettrait d'ailleurs probablement jamais. Ça le peinait énormément. Le silence de l'allée fut remplacé par les pleurs de Konan. Toute trace de ses précédents sourires avaient disparus, ses rires s'étaient envolés. Yahiko assistait à la détresse de son amie sans pouvoir rien faire d'autres que de lui imposer sa présence. La situation ne pouvait plus durer. La colère et l'inquiétude prirent leur place sur le visage du rouquin qui lâcha Konan et se releva avec brutalité.

《Ça fait cinq minutes Konan, on y va. Lèves toi.

\- Non ! répliqua-t-elle en s'accrochant rapidement au banc.

\- Dépêches toi ! la disputa Yahiko en la tirant de toutes ses forces.

\- Je ne veux pas ! Lâches moi ! LAISSES MOI ! finit-elle par hurler.》

Konan lâcha soudainement prise et envoya son poing dans la joue droite de Yahiko. N'ayant pas vu venir cette attaque, il lâcha la jeune femme et se retrouva par terre, complètement sonné. Pourtant, elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Une fois près du jeune homme, elle envoya plusieurs fois ses coups de pieds dans ses côtes. Furibonde, déchaînée, Konan envoyait toute sa colère, sa haine, sa rancœur, dans les attaques qu'elle assénait à l'un de ses plus précieux amis. Yahiko ne pouvait plus se défendre, il n'avait plus de force, elle frappait trop violemment. Il commença à laisser passer des gémissements douloureux franchir le seuil de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se repliait en position fœtale. Elle finirait par se calmer, il le savait. Jamais Konan n'était allée aussi loin, il ne voulait que son bien, la protéger de ce qui la détruisait. Elle hurlait tout en lui assénant ses coups, elle pleurait, l'insultait. Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Il avait mal, terriblement mal. La douleur physique n'était rien comparé à la déception qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même pour son amie. Son visage caché contre la route, Yahiko laissa ses larmes couler tandis que le goût amer de la trahison chatouillait son palais.

《Ya...Yahiko... chuchota-t-elle à bout de force avant de s'écrouler à genou à côté de lui.

\- Va t'en... Dégages... dit-il difficilement.

\- Mais... tu es... tu es tout ce que j'ai... 》

Face au manque de réponses de son ami, Konan regardait avec horreur ses mains tâchées de sang. Ses yeux se posèrent avec frayeur sur le corps blessé de Yahiko. Elle l'avait massacré. Massacre, ce mot résonnait dans sa tête. Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Le sang du roux s'écoulait sur le bitume, il toussait beaucoup en crachant la même substance rougeâtre qui pénétrait le sol. Des ecchymose naissaient sur son visage fin. Elle l'avait aussi défiguré. Elle était un monstre. C'était son ami, elle aurait pu le tuer...

Konan se releva tout à coup et prit la fuite, s'éloignant de Yahiko qui n'arrivait même plus à se relever. La pluie commença à tomber, le brouillard se levait, plus infâme qu'à l'accoutumé.

 **" Les reines ont été vues, pleurants comme de simples femmes. "**

Chateaubriand.

Konan pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle avait passé à tabac son ami de toujours, le seul qui répondait encore présent pour la soutenir, l'aider, l'aimer... Et elle l'avait abattu comme un animal mené à l'abattoir. Elle l'avait frappé de toutes ses forces. Oui, Yahiko avait été le premier témoin de sa rage. Elle l'avait laissé, baignant dans son sang, les mauvaises égratignures qu'elle lui avait infligé entrant en contact avec la brutalité d'un sol dur, chaotique. Elle s'en voulait désespérément, et personne n'était là pour lui apporter de l'aide. Non. Elle ne voulait plus d'aide, qui sait ce qu'elle serai capable de faire maintenant ? Le bel ange lumineux qu'elle était était à présent déchue de bonté, de bon sens. Elle était bonne à humilier, à faire du mal. Bonne à détruire. La jeune femme releva la tête de ses mains et s'essuya le visage. La pluie tombait à flot, les larmes de la Providence inondant son visage de poupée. Ses sanglots se mêlaient aux gouttelettes tombées du ciel, engraissant ses joues de son maquillage noir. Elle avait envie de vomir sa honte, vomir ses regrets. Elle méritait de mourir dans un état pitoyable. Elle voulait qu'on crache sur sa tombe, même qu'un couple zoophile, ou même encore scatophile vienne salir sa mémoire. Une mémoire de traîné, une salope qui avait presque massacré son ami, elle avait assassiné sa fierté, noyé à néant sa dignité, détruit son image.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement tandis qu'elle se levait d'un bond du banc sur lequel elle se tenait. C'était lui, bon sang, il était là, face à elle... ! Konan oublia tout de Yahiko. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, son sourire, sa peau, sa personne, son existence, l'agression qu'elle lui avait fait subir... Shino était juste là, se tenant à quelques pas d'elle. La jeune femme se mit à courir et alla se réfugier dans les bras de son brun, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Celui-ci referma ses bras autour de son corps chétif tout en caressant son dos. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, se tenant l'un l'autre dans un silence trahit par une pluie battante. Le coeur de Konan accélérait, manquant la tachycardie. Elle palpitait de joie et d'excitation. Ils étaient là, réunis ensemble pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Elle releva son regard bleuté sur le visage de Shino et émit un petit rire cristallin. De ses fines mains, Konan lui retira ses lunettes de soleil noire pour contempler ses yeux abyssales. Rougissante, Konan vit le visage de Shino s'approcher du sien. Elle ferma les yeux, tandis que ses lèvres semi-closes rencontraient celles de son amant. Ils échangèrent un baiser pleins de douceur, un baiser digne d'une retrouvaille. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux lâchés et entre-mêlés de sa douce, tandis qu'elle posait ses mains trempées sur la chemise de son aimé. Ils étaient enfin ensemble à nouveau. Konan ne put empêcher une larme de joie de couler. Shino lécha celle-ci avec sensualité avant de la ré-embrasser avec plus de ferveur. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant passionnément, brutalement. Leurs yeux fermés, leur lèvres scellées, leur souffles emmêlés, les deux adultes savouraient la présence de leur âme sœur, puis doucement, Shino mit fin à cette étreinte.

《Shino... murmura la bleuette.

\- Je suis là, mon amour. susurra-t-il à son encontre.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! lui avoua Konan en souriant tristement.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi. répondit-il en caressant tendrement sa joue du dos de sa main.》

Konan posa un énième baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Shino avant de prendre sa main. Il faisait trop froid, il pleuvait trop, ils étaient trempés. Et puis leur retrouvailles ne pouvaient pas se résumer à un simple baiser. Avec un sourire enjôleur, la jeune femme entraîna le brun dans les rues sombres d'Ame. Un léger brouillard les empêchaient de se repérer tandis qu'une odeur nauséabonde naissait des recoins inanimés de la ville. Konan les fit entrer dans un petit restaurant qui faisait également hôtel.

《Une chambre s'il vous plait.

\- Bien, madame.

\- Konan, attends. dit Shino précipitamment.

\- Oui ?

\- Notre relation... Konan écoutes, ce n'est pas réel. Tu comprends ? s'expliqua-t-il avec gêne.

\- Que... Mais... Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par "pas réel" ? demanda-t-elle indécise tandis que quelques larmes commençaient à se former aux coins de ses yeux.

\- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Ecoutes Konan, cette situation n'est plus possible. On souffre tous les deux. Il vaut mieux nous quitter.

\- Non... Non ! hurla-t-elle en regardant Shino durement en serrant les dents.

\- Un problème, madame ? demanda le gérant en revenant, étonné.

\- Je... Aucun problème, donnez moi une seconde chambre ! exigea-t-elle avec colère.

\- Mais madame... vous êtes seule. A quoi vous servirait une seconde chambre ?...

\- Je ne suis pas-...se coupa-t-elle en se tournant.》

Shino n'était plus là. Il avait dû profiter du moment pour s'en aller. Konan serra les poings et se mordit fortement l'intérieur des joues avant de sortir en courant en dehors de l'hôtel/restaurant. De nouveau sous la pluie, elle se mit à courir sans but, heurtant les quelques passagers sur son chemin. Elle ne s'excusait pas et ne retenait plus ses larmes. On venait de lui arracher le coeur. Il était en charpie, éparpillé en de millions minuscules morceaux. Elle se sentait lourde et vide à la fois. Ses soubresauts gênaient sa respiration qui se faisait haletante, presque impossible. Ses larmes n'arrivaient plus à s'arrêter. Konan arriva près d'une rivière, elle s'y assit et mit sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle tentait de reprendre possession de la situation et de son état, mais cela semblait irréalisable. Ses larmes ne se tarissaient pas, son souffle se coupait, elle se sentait trop trahie, trop humiliée, trop détruite, trop brisée... Malgré le peu d'air qu'elle arrivait à garder dans ses poumons, elle se mit à hurler d'interminables onomatopées, seules témoins de sa détresse.

 **" Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé.** "

Alphonse de Lamartine, _Le Lac_.

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Konan avait attenté à la vie de son ami. Depuis que Shino l'avait quitté. La jeune femme était présentement vêtue d'une robe bleu marine simple, accompagnée d'un chandail blanc. Elle vagabondait dans les rues, sans but. La morosité de son appartement l'avait rendue folle. Konan avait tout cassé, déchiré, brûlé. Un cimetière de meubles et autres babioles en tout genre venait de naître dans le bâtiment de la rue Akatsuki. Elle se mit à rire bêtement, seule, au beau milieu d'un trottoir. Les gens se retournèrent sur sa personne ce qui intensifiait ses rires. Oui elle était différente. Peut être même dérangée. Elle n'avait pas sa place ici. Mais Konan était dépassée par ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était perdue, telle une enfant qui cherchait désespérément ses parents. La différence était qu'elle ne pleurait pas, elle devenait simplement dingue.

Comment pouvait-il l'abandonner, la laisser ainsi, au beau milieu de cette nuit ? Il l'avait embrassé avec un tel amour, une telle force ! C'était un baiser digne de retrouvailles attendues. Alors pourquoi la quitter maintenant ? Les yeux de Konan restaient choqués, vide de vie. Elle était en apnée, son coeur vrombissait violemment de dégoût. Lentement, le goût acre et dégueulasse de l'abandon s'insinua tel un vice dans chacun de ses membres. Il lui avait promis, pourtant. Il avait juré de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à la mort. Comment pouvait-il stopper leur quinze ans de mariage ? Konan hurla brusquement, faisant ainsi peur aux passants qui accéléraient le pas. A demi-consciente de son état, elle se mit à courir vers le parc le plus proche tout en bousculant chaque obstacles, chaque personnes sur son passage. La ville d'Ame défilait sous ses pas, elle lui semblait plus chaotique que jamais. La ville devenait son tombeau, elle la séquestrait en son centre et la torturait de ses ruelles et de ses cris déchirants. Konan accéléra sa cadence de course, le souffle effréné et le coeur au bord des lèvres. Les gens lui semblaient être des démons qui voulaient à tout prix l'empêcher de progresser vers la lumière rassurante et protectrice du parc. Konan laissa de longues et lourdes larmes ciller ses joues. Le tonnerre gronda au moment même où la jeune femme pénétra dans son lieu de prédilection. Sans songer aux conséquences, elle se posta à l'abri de la pluie battante, sous un arbre aux allures robustes. Elle scruta le lieu de ses yeux originaux d'un air apeuré, avant de se calmer en constatant qu'elle était seule. Seule. C'était le mot... Doucement, elle encercla ses fines jambes de ses petits bras. Konan posa son menton contre ses cuisses tandis que son front se liait avec ses genoux. Ses paupières se fermèrent, ses lèvres s'entre-choquèrent avec la force de ses dents qui les mordait. Une grimace pathétique de l'amour destructeur qu'elle ressentait pour Shino se peignit sur son visage. Elle se souvenait encore de ce jour, oui, avec peine, mais elle s'en rappelait comme si il s'écoulait chaque matins sous ses paupières closes avant qu'elle ne se lève. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous sous ce même arbre, un dimanche ensoleillé de printemps. Elle était arrivée essoufflée et en retard, habillée de sa petite robe blanche qui contrastait fortement avec la noirceur de ses cheveux de l'époque. Les joues rouges, Shino lui avait reproché de n'être pas arrivé à l'heure donné, puis il lui avait tendu une petite bague en fleur, confortablement installée dans le creux de sa main. Le petit garçon avait détourné son regard de sa belle, tandis qu'elle s'émerveillait sur le présent qu'il lui offrait.

《C'est pour moi ?! lui avait-elle demandé, pétillante de joie.

\- Seulement si tu deviens ma femme pour toujours. avait rechigné le brun dans une moue boudeuse.

\- D'accord. avait-elle dit avec sérieux.

\- Vraiment ? lui avait-il demandé en tournant vers elle sa petite bouille étonnée.

\- Shino Aburame, acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse, Konan, ici présente ? Promettez vous de la chérir, de l'aimer et de la protéger, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? avait-elle récité avec facilité tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Oui, je le veux. Konan, voulez vous prendre pour époux, Shino Aburame, ici présent ? Promettez vous de le chérir, de l'aimer et de le protéger, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? avait-il répété avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, je le veux. avait-elle soufflé en fermant les yeux, tout en appuyant son front contre celui de son amoureux.

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés... avait commencé le noiraud.

\- Je vous déclare, mari et femme. avait-elle terminé dans un chuchotement prospère.

\- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. avait-il dit timidement.》

Konan avait reculé son front du sien et l'avait contemplé, les yeux surpris. Voulait-il vraiment l'embrasser comme les grands ? Ses sanglots redoublèrent quand elle se souvint de cette pensée. Un petit son cristallin franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se remémorait la suite de cette demande.

《Tu veux qu'on s'embrasse comme les grands ? s'était-elle exclamé.

\- Pas toi ?

\- Si ! 》

Avec délicatesse, la petite main enfantine de Shino s'était posée sur la joue rosie de Konan. Tout doucement, avec lenteur et excitation, les cœurs des deux enfants bombardèrent leur estomacs de papillons, tandis que leur visage s'approchaient. Ils se stoppèrent un instant, contemplant leur regards. Les yeux de Konan pétillaient de joie, ceux charbonnés de Shino reflétaient la gêne et l'envie. Finalement, ils fermèrent les yeux et enfin leur lèvres se touchèrent. Un courant électrique les traversa tandis que leur baiser s'intensifiait d'innocence.

Konan allait hurler de désespoir face à ce douloureux souvenir, mais elle fut coupée par la présence d'une personne inattendue.

《Konan ? l'appela-t-on.

\- Yahiko... lâcha-t-elle sous l'étonnement.

\- Il faut rentrer, maintenant. 》

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent davantage. Devenait-elle folle ? Yahiko était ici, face à elle, sans une seule égratignure. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Pourquoi était-il revenu vers elle après ce qu'elle lui avait fait ?

Les cheveux mouillés, quelques gouttelettes scintillantes roulants sur sa peau blanche, les lèvres légèrement roses, et ses yeux de biche blessés, d'un bleu introuvable ailleurs, Konan était, dans le monde de la figure humaine, une magnifique représentation de la beauté parfaite du malheur qui accable les cœurs amoureux.

Konan fronça des sourcils tout en gardant encré son regard dans celui de Yahiko. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle était perdue. Rêvait-elle ? Un puissant mal de tête gagna son crâne. Elle chancela. Tremblante, elle tenta de garder les yeux ouverts tout en retenant un cri, pendu à ses lèvres. Enervée, elle secoua vigoureusement son visage de droite à gauche et se le tapota avec vitesse de ses fins doigts. Reprenant contenance, elle plaça l'une de ses jambes sur l'autre, tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Relevant la tête avec dignité, elle ferma les yeux avec dédain.

《J'attends quelqu'un. annonça-t-elle sur un ton supérieur.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il ne viendra pas. soupira Yahiko. Allez, viens. dit-il en lui prenant la main pour la lever.

\- Non, non ! cria-t-elle en se détachant de sa prise. Je sais qu'il viendra, je le sais ! S'il te plais Yahiko, non ! insista-t-elle tandis qu'il la forçait à avancer. Je t'en supplie ! Attends encore un peu, juste un peu ! Quelques minutes par pitié... ! s'égosilla-t-elle en commençant à pleurer. 》

Yahiko soupira. Konan se tenait avec ferveur au tronc d'arbre qui maintenait son dos quelques secondes plus tôt. La jeune femme tenta d'enfouir son visage entre les rides de l'arbre, comme pour se protéger du regard inquisiteur de son ami roux. Elle attendait, le coeur battant, que Yahiko tente encore une fois de la détacher de sa réalité. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, une minute passa, puis deux, finalement trois. Rien. Konan tourna vivement son visage vers Yahiko, mais celui-ci n'était plus là. Disparu. Hallucinait-elle ?

 **" La réalité est parfois trop dure à accepter, alors notre cerveau modifie nos souvenirs pour mieux supporter la dureté de la vie. "**

Konan se réveilla en sursaut. Son coeur accéléra soudainement son rythme cardiaque. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine et essaya de se calmer doucement. Refermant ses yeux un instant pour se recentrer, elle se concentra sur sa respiration et la calma. Un petit souffle franchit le bout de ses lèvres tandis que l'éclat bleu de ses yeux fut à nouveau accessible aux autres regards. La jeune fille observa le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Tout était blanc, mais très confortable, seule une porte blindée noire tâchait cet endroit candide. Où était-elle ? Aucune suggestion ne lui vint à l'esprit. Une douce mélodie se jouait dans ses oreilles. Une musique apaisante sur laquelle elle prit la décision de se lever. Ses jambes la remirent debout et la jeune fille alla tapoter chaque coussinets présents sur les murs, en quête d'une sortie autre que cette porte qui lui paraissait infranchissable. Elle avait envie de prendre l'air, sentir le vent cajoler sa joue, entendre les animaux gazouiller, voir la vie de ses beaux yeux. Mais à part cette porte inaccessible, il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir. Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune fille accéléra de nouveau tandis qu'elle accélérait son exploration tout en murmurant d'inquiets et incessants "Non" au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle était enfermée contre son gré, par des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Sous la frustration, elle se mit à hurler tout en tirant sur ses cheveux souples. Ses hurlements s'intensifièrent en même temps que ses larmes dévalaient sa peau laiteuse. La jeune femme se mit à cogner contre les murs de sa prison blanche, dans le vain espoir de réussir à sortir d'ici. Sa frustration se transforma en colère, tandis qu'elle paniquait avec force. Elle ne voulait pas rester une seule seconde ici, elle voulait sortir, être libre. Konan cria à l'aide, appela au secours, supplia qu'on la libère. Ses hurlements et ses pleurs eurent raison de son énergie, et la jeune femme s'écroula en plein milieu de la pièce avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

 _Konan. Laisses nous. Laisses nous... Partir._

Konan se réveilla en sursaut en pensant avoir entendu cette voix. Ses yeux surpris retombèrent sur la silhouette d'un vieux monsieur, portant une blouse blanche. Les rides possédaient son visage, mais ses petits yeux ronds étaient plus que rassurants, ainsi que son petit sourire. Il remonta ses lunettes rondes en haut de son nez, et passa une main assez corpulente devant les yeux de la bleuette. Celle-ci cligna plusieurs fois, papillonnant ses paupières, avant de fermement reprendre conscience avec la réalité.

《 Mademoiselle, êtes vous parmi nous ?

\- ... Oui, oui je crois. Dit-elle d'une voix incertaine. 》

Face à ce retour brusque parmi les vivants, Konan se mit à pleurer. Elle mit son visage entre ses mains tout en laissant les soubresauts contrôler sa respiration. Des souvenirs pénibles remontaient à la surface. Elle revoyait son si beau visage souillé par la douleur et la sérénité qui l'avait prit quand il s'était élevé vers les cieux. N'y tenant plus, elle mordit violemment son poing pour s'empêcher de crier.

《 Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il faut que vous acceptiez qu'il-.

\- Non ! Je refuse. JE REFUSE ! hurla-t-elle brusquement.

\- Mademoiselle... commença-t-il. Mademoiselle... ne vous faites pas ça... KONAN ! Finit-il par hurler pour la ramener à l'ordre. 》

Immédiatement, Konan cessa de se balancer de haut en bas tout en s'arrachant les cheveux. Elle releva son regard embué de larmes vers l'homme en l'implorant de la laisser se perdre dans l'inconscience. Elle le suppliait de rendre les armes et la laisser terminer sa vie dans les hallucinations. La réalité était trop dure. Le médicament ne faisait plus effet, elle se souvenait aussi de cette énorme tâche de sang, ainsi que ses yeux grands ouverts, et le dernier sourire qu'il avait réussi à lui adresser. Elle se souvenait aussi de son ami, son si gentil ami. Elle l'avait tué. Toute seule. Par simple souffrance. Elle l'avait massacré au nom de sa douleur et de son entêtement à refuser la réalité. Elle les avait tué tous les deux.

《Konan, écoutez moi, vous n'allez jamais vous en sortir si vous ne faites pas votre deuil. Vous comprenez ? Tenta le médecin.

\- Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit. Je les ai tués. Tués. Tués. Répéta-t-elle inlassablement.

\- Non Konan, non. Pas du tout. Rappelez vous, je vous en conjure. Rappelez vous !

\- Non, non ! Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, non ! Pitié, je m'en veux tellement. Je voudrais mourir et revivre pour re-mourir tant les remords m'habitent... !

\- Bon sang, mais souvenez vous de Shino, votre bien aimé-

\- Non...

\- Qui vous a sauvé de cette bande qui-

\- Non, non...

\- Cette bande qui voulait vous violer, Konan. Ils vous voulaient du mal...

\- Tout ceci est faux...

\- Et il est arrivé, et il s'est produit l'irréparable.

\- Assez ! ASSEZ ! Craqua-t-elle. 》

Le médecin se tut, laissant Konan hurler tout en pleurant pour une faiblesse dont elle n'avait pas été responsable. Elle se souvenait qu'elle était joliment habillée d'une petite robe mauve, assortie à un discret maquillage qui faisait briller ses yeux saphirs. Et ces garçons qui étaient arrivés. Qui l'avait encerclé. Qui l'avait trop approché. Ils commencèrent à la toucher, elle, elle voulait seulement s'en aller et se faire réconforter par son bien aimé. Son bien aimé arriva et se mit à dégager ces idiots de sa belle. Un combat s'engagea. Shino était fort, oui, certes. Mais ils étaient trop. Ils prirent rapidement le dessus et il se débattit comme il le pouvait. Il encaissa des coups et des blessures sous le regard vide et sans vie de Konan. Il la regarda d'un air suppliant et de ses lèvres, il lui dit qu'il voulait qu'on l'abatte pour de bon, il avait trop mal. Sa faiblesse c'était lui. Sa faiblesse c'était elle.

《Konan, vous sentez vous bien ? S'inquiéta le docteur.

\- Il m'a supplié de l'achever... dit-elle avec difficulté.

\- Je le sais...

\- Je l'ai regardé mourir, sans rien faire. Je l'ai laissé périr sans abréger ses souffrances. Il est décédé sous mes yeux, sans que je ne puisse l'embrasser, le toucher, lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il s'est envolé dans la peur et la honte.

\- Non, Konan. Je suis sûre que de là où il est, Shino veille sur vous. Il doit être bien malheureux de vous voir ainsi. Reprenez vous. Faites en sorte que les larmes du ciel ne vous atteignent plus. Faites de nouveau régner le soleil sur votre coeur. Abolissez la noirceur, repeignez tous d'un blanc et tachetez votre nouvelle vie de couleurs.

\- Et Yahiko ?...

\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il est également décédé, Konan.

\- Je l'ai tué.

\- Oui.

\- Il ne reviendra pas.

\- Non.

\- Il est mort des blessures que je lui ai infligé... dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour le médecin.

\- Allez-vous bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous voulez de nouveau vous perdre ?

\- Non. Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Bien. Répondit-il en laissant un sourire illuminer son visage. 》

" **Laissez, laissez mon coeur s'enivrer d'un mensonge,**

 **Plonger dans vos beaux yeux comme dans un beau songe,**

 **Et sommeiller longtemps à l'ombre de vos cils**. "

Charles Beaudelaire, _Les fleurs du Mal._

Ce jour-là, ce jour fastidieux, malheureux jour, ils apprirent tous ce qu'était la mort. Jamais ils n'avaient assisté à un pareil décor, un décor morbide, un décor qui dessinait à la perfection le mot "fou". Tous les coussinets de la chambre numéro deux-milles trois cent cinquante avaient été déchiquetés par une dentition enragée qui avait mordue trop vite, trop fort, au point de déchirer aussi les joues, les lèvres et les coins de la bouche de leur propriétaire. Ladite propriétaire reposait en plein milieu de la pièce, ses cheveux bruns aux reflets bleutés éparpillés en un cercle sublime autour de sa tête d'ange déchue. Du sang s'écoulait encore de ses lèvres charnues et violacées. Ses yeux restaient grand ouverts, blanc, et recouverts d'un linceul qui ne laissait aucun doute quant au décès de la patiente. Les plumes des coussinets volaient encore dans la pièce, lui donnant un air enfantin. L'enfant qui reposait dans cet endroit depuis si longtemps, venait de retrouver son innocence dans la mort. Konan s'était arrachée la peau des poignets avec la seule arme que l'on ne pouvait lui enlever : son corps. Oui, elle avait souffert. Qui n'aurait pas eu mal en se déchiquetant la peau et en brisant ses veines consciemment, de ses dents et de ses ongles ? Qui était assez fou pour se donner une mort pareille ?

Son nom resterai encore longtemps dans les mémoires des témoins de cette scène. Les mêmes témoins de la vie de Konan, ceux qui savaient réellement qui elle était : une femme amoureuse, une amie aimante, puis une femme blessée, un coeur à l'agonie, une âme écartelée de sa moitié, une folle hystérique, une tueuse de sang froid, une bête qui s'était dévorée seule. Autant physiquement que mentalement, elle s'était infligée ce qui lui semblait être la punition, le châtiment ultime pour expier ses crimes. Et encore aujourd'hui, le médecin qui la suivait était sûr que Konan cherchait à revenir à la vie, non pas pour vivre, mais pour mourir à nouveau, comme elle le lui avait avoué.


End file.
